


The Way You Make Me Feel

by GirlWithTheCatEyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheCatEyes/pseuds/GirlWithTheCatEyes
Summary: After reuniting and confessing their love for one another Clarke and Bellamy have many firsts. This is their first kiss and first time having sex post Praimfiya (extremely smutty).





	The Way You Make Me Feel

When Bellamy and Clarke had seen each other for the first time in six years they wrapped their arms around one another as if they could never let go. It was a bone crushing hug. Bellamy wrapped his arms tightly around Clarke’s shoulders and low back, pressing her so closely to his body he could almost wrap his arm around her hip. Clarke’s hands clawed at Bellamy’s broad shoulder blades and his low back mimicking the man who was pulling her in so tightly. She could feel him inhaling her scent as he breathed into her hair and she thought she felt something wet. But that didn't matter as she tucked her head further into her rebel’s neck.

The two of them held onto each other the way the stars cling to the night sky. Neither of them could tell how much time was passing in each other's arms.

It was only when Bellamy could feel his neck becoming more than just wet, yet increasingly saturated by his brave princess’ tears that he began to move his arms to the outside of her small frame. Looking down at the blue eyed girl that his heart held as it's counterpoint through his own tears she was becoming emotionally overwhelmed.

The brace princess was sobbing, shaking, and gasping for air now that she was finally in the arms of the boy she fell in love with. Her heart didn't feel like it had a piece missing, it felt whole and that scared her. It scared her that she might for the first time in her life get a happily ever after.

Grasping the sides of her face and gazing into her eyes Bellamy spoke “Clarke.” He then brushed a stray hair from her forehead, “I- I- I did what you said. I used my head. But you know what princess?” Clarke peered up into his warm brown eyes and slowly shook her head no as she blinked back tears. He wiped them with his thumb as they fell and told her “While I was using my head, you were using my heart. My heart could only think about getting back to you. A true princess waiting for her knight to return.” She let out a watery laugh at that answering with a breathy “Bellamy” in response.

But before she could say what was on her mind or let the panic of her fears leave her mouth she was cut off. Bellamy spoke “You have always been my partner, leading together we became a part of each other. I want you to know that in the lab that day there was so much I wish I could have said, that I was lying to myself about. I didn't want to believe that I could lose you. So I never told you how important you were to me.” Shaking his head no, leaning his forehead against Clarke’s who is still allowing tears to fall from her blue eyes, he closes his eyes “No. I mean I never told you how important you still are to me. On the ring I was not myself, I was just living by following all the logical steps I had to take so our friends could live. And then I heard your voice.”

Clarke pulled back at that and their foreheads separated. She spoke “You- you heard me?” Nodding “every word. I heard every word, everyday you spoke to me. And I want you to know that after all these years nothing about my feelings for you have changed.”

Giving him a genuine smile she answered “So you know how I feel about you. That together, when- whenever I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. You calm my head. And you- you let me open up my heart again.” He brought his forehead back to hers “the day you said that. The day you said into the radio that I was the only person who made you feel at peace I went crazy. I cried. I cried for you. I cried out that I could hear you. I cried that I felt the same way and it was the first time I ever said it out loud.”

She was the one to let out another teary smile and reach up to his lips. He brought his mouth down to meet hers and they kissed. He tasted Clarke for the first time and she tasted Bellamy. She was sweet and soft, while he was strong and comforting. The two drinking in what they had longed to have for so long. When they broke the kiss Clarke continued to rest her head against Bellamy and brought her hand up to his cheek. Caressing the side of his jaw and looking into the eyes of her parter she said “is this real?”

Planting a soft on her lips and pulling back to bring his hands down her arms he said “yeah Clarke, it's real. I'm here. We're here” At the same time they said “together” and laughed.

Reaching up for another kiss she said “I love you Bellamy” against his lips. When they came up for air he said “I love you Clarke, you are my heart.”

  
  


 

Since their first meeting in six years and grand kiss the two didn't have much time to go any further physically over the course of a month. They always had a way of reading into each others body language, but it was different now.

Whenever they could, they were touching. Bellamy caressed Clarke's side whenever they were in conversation. Clarke reached for his hand when they would walk. Slight touches that made it clear the two were with one another for the long haul.

They found time to share kisses too. Light pecks to the sides of their cheeks when they would approach each other and goodbye kisses when they would part.

Madi liking Bellamy really helped their relationship grow. When the small group from the ring and the two night bloods composed a plan for the loved ones in the bunker to finally be brought above the ground. Wonkru accepted their change in relationship as if they saw it coming. Which almost everyone had.

When Clarke would sit between Bellamy’s legs and lean into his chest around the fire she felt at home. When she would sit with Madi between her and Bellamy it felt as if she was living in a dream. So on the nights where she would fall asleep against Bellamy at the fire no one questioned it. Bellamy would even carry Clarke to their tent sometimes.

As much as Bellamy loved being with Clarke, sharing kisses, and stealing touches he longed to be with her on another level. Clarke felt the same way, but it was nearly impossible with her mothering Madi and now her and Bellamy running a camp along side Octavia and the Wonkru council.

Clarke, Madi, and Bellamy all shared a tent, yet the two lovers hardly got time alone. Until one night Octavia noticed. She confronted her big brother about it.

“Hey Bell. Can we talk?” “Yeah O, what is it?” “How's Clarke?” “She's good, she's, she’s really good. She makes me happy.” “Yeah? I'm happy she makes you happy, you deserve to be happy.” “Thanks, O. But, why do you wanna talk about Clarke?” “Well, it's just that I didn't know Clarke wasn't with you in space until a week ago. Raven had to tell me.” Rolling his eyes “O. It's not something that's easy for me to talk about.” “I get that, Bell. But, it just explains so much.” “What do you mean it explains so much?”

“Ugh. Bell. You two have always been obsessed with each other. Everyone notices the glances and the touching. You two have practically always been doing that.” “What's your point?” “My point is you two are just touching more than usual. I know Clarke is like a mom. And you both help me with Wonkru. But, do you two. You know? You two do things that couples do?” Eyes bulging he replies “O. You are not asking me about my sex life. I'm not talking to you about what Clarke and I do or don’t do.” “Breathe, big brother. Relax. I just wanted to say that I've been spending a lot of time with Madi and I know Raven had been too. It seems that Madi wants to maybe learn to fight and Raven says she could use her help as a mechanic if she'd like to learn.” “What are you getting at? Clarke is responsible for Madi. I don't make decisions for her. That's something you have to talk to her about.”

“Okay, Bell I know that. Do you think she'd be open to those ideas? I'm just trying to help you two out. I want you to be happy.” “Why do you think I'm not? Did Clarke bring this up to you?” “Nooooo. No. No. She doesn't know anything about this. I just. Madi talks about Clarke the way I would talk about you. Clarke does everything for her. And she just wants to do something for Clarke. Like having sleepover so you two can be a lone. But she doesn't want Clarke to feel like she isn't allowed to spend time without her.” Smiling at the young girl he has raised into a strong woman he says “I gotcha, O. I'm still not talking about my sex life. But, Clarke and I could use some alone time.”

Squealing she hugged her big brother. “This is great Bell. Madi is gonna talk to Clarke about it tonight.” Hugging her back “I'm glad you're okay with me and Clarke together. I know you two don't have the best relationship.” “She sacrificed herself to save you. I think I've overcome any issues we had. It's been long enough. Something's I won't forget, but if she makes you happy I can forgive.”

  
  


 

It was late one night. Clarke was sitting in the bed in their tent. Almost all the beds in the bunker had been brought up to the ground. The majority of Wonkru opted to sleep outside under the stars, in tents, and makeshift homes. The bunker was mainly used for bathing, medical supplies, and meetings to be discussed in private.

She was taking off her boots when he entered the tent. He walked right up to her and said “hey princess” giving her a soft kiss on the lips. “Where's the little one tonight?” “Sleepover. She insisted that Octavia was going to teach her special lessons tonight. I think she just wanted to have a sleepover.” Resting his forehead against hers “well if we have the tent to ourselves tonight, I'd like to show you how much I love you.”

Nodding against his forehead “yeah, I wanna show you how much I love you too.” That's when Bellamy leaned forward and brought Clarke into a deep kiss on the bed, pushing her down as he toed off his shoes and climbed over her. Their kisses grew from soft and sweet to ones of hunger and longing. As they captured each other's lips and felt the shapes of each others bodies. He began to make his way under the hem of her shirt as she was feeling the muscles of his upper back.

As his hands started to reach the curve of her breasts he began kissing down her jaw and to her pulse point. But Clarke started squirming “Bell, Bellamy.” “What's wrong? Am I too heavy? Do you not like that?” “No it's not that. It's just ….” she began biting her lip. He said “Clarke. Whatever it is you can tell me. I don't want to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable. Am I too heavy for you? Am I hurting you?” and he rolled off her.

Facing him, but avoiding his gaze “no it's not that. Just. Just it's been a long time. And I- I’ve only really had sex with a man once before and it didn't end well. So I'm just nervous. Everyone I've really had sex with died.” He let out a light laugh and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. “Sex with one man. I want to make a guess and say spacewalker? And let me guess the other was Lexa?” “Yeah.” “Okay, but you don't have to be scared. I know we were scared to even say we loved each other a month ago partially because of feelings like this, right? And I know you trust me because you wouldn't let me stay here with you and Madi every night if you didn't. Am I right?” “Yeah. I do trust you. I love you.”

“So what is it. Be honest with me, you always are. Something has to really be bothering you.” Taking a deep sigh and biting her lip she said it out loud “It's just. You have a lot of experience. Like a lot. I remember our dropship days you had girls always in and out of your tent. And Bell I know you're not that person anymore, I fell in love with the true Bellamy that took time to show himself to me. But, I- I guess I'm just nervous that you'll think I'm bad at sex or worse you'll get my clothes off and think I'm not what you want. Like I've seen what those girls used to look like. None of them looked like me.”

Brushing hair off her foreheads and caressing her cheek. “How could you not be what I want? You at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. None of those girls looked like you because they're not you. I can't take back being with those girls, I would if I could for you, but I can't. What I can do is tell you how incredibly amazing you are. You are beautiful, you are brave, and the person I am lucky enough to call my partner. We don't ever have to have sex. But, I would like to and pleasure you. Show you that I love you in every way.”

With that she kissed him and started kissing him hard. She nodded “I’m ready.” “You sure? If you want to stop anything will stop? Okay?” “Okay.” “Let me show you the world that spacewalker could never take you too.” She started giggling at that.

They resumed they're hungry kissing. Bellamy spending a long time sucking and swirling his tongue on her pulse point. Crawling his hands slowing along her ribs, urging her to arch her back and remove her top. Once he succeeded he could feel Clarke's fingertips running along the exposed skin between the hem of his shirt and top of his pants. Her hands slowing creeping up his abs, placing feather light touches as if they might pop at being touched. Slowly she helped him take off his t-shirt. Bellamy continued to capture her lips as his right hand began to squeeze her breast.

She moaned into his mouth and began to trail kisses down her chest. He placed one kiss over her heart and snuggled a hand under her back fiddling with the clasp on her bra. He gave her one last kiss on the lips before swiftly unhooking the undergarment and sliding it down her arms. Once it was fully off Clarke blushed beat red.

Bellamy stared at her bare chest and back to her face saying “you just keep getting more and more beautiful” that comment make Clarke turn an even darker shade of red.

He then started to attack the nipple on the breast he was fondling earlier. Sucking in the light pink tip between his lips and running his tongue a cross it. Every time he lapped at her nipple he could feel it growing harder as he drew moans from Clarke’s lips. She began to arch her back while he teased her other breast with his fingertips. Feeling satisfied with the work he performed on her right nipple he looking into her eyes before kissing her left nipple and repeating the way he sucked and lapped at her pink tips.

The feeling of Clarke holding onto his head and back as he lapped at her chest encouraged him to keep going. As he sucked her breast he started to trace his other hand down the side of her body to the top of her pants, tubing along the line she was reading in him earlier. Taking a break from her nipple and raising he gave her a look and she responded with a gentle smile and nod, giving him permission to go further.

Reaching down he unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down, reaching his hand under her open front to grasp her sex and he drew her into a heavy kiss. He could feel how wet Clarke was through her panties.

The princess continued feeling as much of the man she had drawn on paper so many times in his absences. Memorizing every line of his toned, golden skin as if he would vanish if she didn't remember all the lines of his body.

Mimicking what she had done earlier she began to toy at the skin above his pants and repeated what her Bellamy had done to her as they kissed. When she grabbed at his length, she could how hard he was to become one with her. As she lightly squeezed his balls he moaned into their already deep kiss.

She moved her hands toward his ass and squeezed slight getting a laugh at of Bellamy. “Princess, do you like my ass?” Smiling she asked “Bellamy do you like my tits?” The two laughed and kissed as Clarke pushed down his pants. Breaking away from her lips he took his pants off standing up and nudged her to lift her hips so he could do the same to her.

The two were both in their underwear and Bellamy reached down to place a soft kiss over her pubic bone while looking into her eyes before sliding her underwear down her legs. She was lying exposed before him in nothing but her short blond hair.

Bellamy just took in the sight of the girl he had grown to love. Clarke started squirming on the bed and bringing her legs together. “Bell! Why are you staring?” Placing his hands on her thighs and getting her to spread her legs gently he said “you're just, I- I’m just so lucky to have you. I just, I can't believe you're my princess.” Squirming more and blushing again Clarke brought Bellamy’s face to hers “I love you, Bell.” “I love you more princess, now let me taste what I've been missing all these years.”

He spread her legs again and wasted no time to directly kiss her clit. He licked a line up he slit three times while looking up at her before he tackled the small bundle of nerves with his mouth. He sucked on her clut and flicked his tongue madly across the small pearl only meant for her lovers to see. He moved his tongue faster and faster before sucking longingly on her engorged clit.

Clarke was getting close and was having trouble keeping her breathes steady as Bellamy attacked her clit with wicked force. Suddenly she could breathe again, looking up Bellamy and stopped and was slowly inserting two fingers into her opening. She began to gasp and the sensation of his think fingers in her tight cunt. Years of only pleasuring herself made her forget what it felt like to have someone take care of her desires.

As he began to pump his fingers in and out of her slick hole he could see what she liked and didn't like. “Clarke babe, tell me what feels good how do you like it.” “Up more. And- and faster.” He curled his finger and increased spread as he began to feel the mushy lining of her cunt. Taking a guess at what she liked he pressed on the inner mesh and began slowly pumping his fingers on the spot. Judging by the way Clarke’s breathing was quickening and not hearing any complains he could tell she liked that.

Contributing his slow pressure on her g-spot he sucked her clit and went back to his attack. It had been seconds when he heard “Bell, Bell I’m gonna-” “That's it babe, cum on my fingers baby. Cum for me.” Just like that he sucked hard on her clit and she came on his two fingers.

He continued lapping at her and fondling her g-spot as she rode out her orgasm. Sensing she was finished he slowly removed his fingers from her warm hole and licked off her sweet juices.

He reached up and kissed her again slowly “you ready for more princess?” “Mmm I wanna make you feel good too” she began freeing his rock hard member from his tight briefs. “You can make me feel good doing anything, but now I want to make you feel good while I feel good. Sound good?”

Smiling and kissing her man “yeah, I'm ready Bell.” He began to grind his cock against her warm pussy stimulating her already sensitive bundle of nerves.

He took hold of his cock and Clarke brought her hand around his and together they guided the tip into her entrance. Clarke made a soft gasp and Bellamy slowly began to slide his full length in her warm cunt.

As he fully entered her he brought his hands up to hers and gave her a long kiss. He pulled back “you okay? Feel okay?” Pecking his lips “yeah, I'm okay. I want I wanna feel more. I wanna feel fuller.” “Whatever the princess wants” and started thrusting his hips.

She began to meet his thrusts after adjusting to the sensation of him inside her. The two found their rhythm and he was getting closer to orgasm. “Clarke, you want me to pull out” “No, no it's good.” “You're sure?” “Yes, Bell.” Kissing her he moved his index finger to her clit and began flicking as fast as he could. He kept thrusting harder as she stole kisses wherever she could reach along his neck when he felt her pussy clamp on his cock.

As she contracted around him, he gave one more thrust and released inside her. Riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms Bellamy was beginning to pull out when she stopped him. “Don’t. I like feeling full. I like how we feel together.” He rolled their connected bodies onto their sides and kissed her forehead whispering “together.”

After a few minutes of intimate cuddling she opened her legs for him to pull out. When he did she could feel the mix of their juices falling onto her thighs. He rose, grabbing a cloth and dipping it in water cleaning up their combined juices from her pussy. When he was done he did the same to himself and dried her with a clean cloth before returning to bed.

She lifted the blanket for him and he pulled her against her chest. “Bellamy?” “Hm?” “Thank you for loving me.” Looking down at the tiny blonde woman he loved so much “thank you for believing in me from the start.” “Do you think we can actually live now that everyone is back on the ground?” “I don't know if we can live, but together we will thrive.” Kissing his chest softly she mumbled “together” and his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. He followed not too long after listening to her small breathes.

 


End file.
